


(don't leave)

by un_petit_peu_de_moi



Category: FC Barcelona - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_petit_peu_de_moi/pseuds/un_petit_peu_de_moi
Summary: Marc is transferring to Germany and Gerard is worried, although he won't say it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [别走](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752611) by [chunchw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunchw/pseuds/chunchw)



> This ficlet is my answer to a prompt that went "you're cute when you're all worried".  
> The truth is I personally am not fond of this pairing, but I did my best and I hope it's believable.

“You don’t even speak German,” Gerard says, a frown on his face.

 

Marc smiles benevolently. “Thiago said he’ll help me. And I can communicate in English at first.”

 

“Your English isn’t that good,” Gerard insists. “You suck actually.”

 

Geri often picks up on him but it’s different today. Marc never really minds anyway. He laughs a bit. “I’ll manage!”

 

Gerard shifts his legs, and he looks almost nervous. Mostly though, he looks upset.

 

“You’re not even sure to get minutes there.”

 

“I’ll probably get more than here,” Marc replies, and he can’t help the bitterness from slipping into his voice.

 

Gerard’s eyes snap to his face and they soften. There’s a silent _sorry_ written on Geri’s face.

 

It’s weird to be leaving him after all these years. It’s always only been Barça, and there’s always been Gerard there somehow, to mentor and support him, to help him become better and to celebrate his victories with him.

 

Now there will be neither Barça nor Geri, and Marc feels a bit hollow.

 

It’s a bit ironic really – between Sergi and him, he’d never thought he’d be the one lacking minutes. But he’s glad his friend is making it. He’s glad Barça has a good enough defense that it doesn’t need him. He’s glad Geri’s there to hold up the whole thing, stand side by side with Mascherano and make sure Barça stays the club of legend Marc fell in love with.

 

Gerard sighs. “You don’t even like beer,” he says. “What are you going to drink in Germany?”

 

At this, Marc has to laugh. Gerard has been looking for reasons why transferring to Dortmund is a bad idea for the past hour, but this has to be the best one so far.

 

He’s going to miss Geri’s jokes.

 

Marc isn’t very daring usually but it’s his last day home so he figures, he might as well make the best of it.

 

“You’re cute when you’re worried,” he says, lips spreading into a smile.

 

Gerard meets his eyes and quirks an eyebrow. “Really now?” He reaches out for Marc’s ears as always when he wants to tease him, and Marc half-pretends to fight him off. “You think you can make fun of me because you’re leaving?”

 

Marc’s head is down but he can hear the smile on Gerard’s face.

 

He’s going to miss Geri’s smiles.

 

“Dortmund already has a mascot man, you’re going to have to fight for it,” Gerard says as he keeps tugging on his ears, making him squirm.

 

When they’re at the airport and Gerard stands next to him, he says, “Don’t forget to brush your teeth.”

 

And Marc knows him so he answers, “I’ll miss you too.”

 


End file.
